


Molly Longlegs

by Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)



Category: King of the Wind - Henry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, community:eid_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/pseuds/Elke%20Tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little effort is dedicated to every descendant of the <a href="http://www.allbreedpedigree.com/godolphin+arabian">Godolphin Arabian</a> and <a href="http://www.allbreedpedigree.com/molly+longlegs">Molly Longlegs</a>, and to Agba and Marguerite Henry for introducing me to Ramadan as a child.  Happy Eid, everyone!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Molly Longlegs

**Author's Note:**

> This little effort is dedicated to every descendant of the [Godolphin Arabian](http://www.allbreedpedigree.com/godolphin+arabian) and [Molly Longlegs](http://www.allbreedpedigree.com/molly+longlegs), and to Agba and Marguerite Henry for introducing me to Ramadan as a child. Happy Eid, everyone!

_"When Allah created the horse, he said to the wind, 'I will that a creature proceed from thee. Condense thyself.'"_

The bright grass bowed in rippling waves across the pastures of Gog Magog, as if trying to follow the white clouds above. Agba walked along the east rise, basking in the midmorning sunlight, and rejoiced that the mare's difficult night in the foaling stable had brought forth a healthy, beautiful filly. She was all soft coat, long legs, and dainty mouth questing to eat, and her deep brown eyes had sparkled with curiosity as she'd stood watching the sun rise.


End file.
